Aiko
by AngelsFailure
Summary: Aiko is a10 year old orphaned girl who is like a little sister but when link goes off for awhile she is taken. Link heads off on a journy with Zelda to find the missing girl but what he finds isn't what he wants.


Aiko

(Aiko meaning little loved one ) has always lived in Hyrule both her parents died when she was three. She now stayed with Link who was like an older brother to her everything was normal up until today.

Link sat by Epona -his horse- watching Aiko -who was now ten- the young orphen girl he cared for try to shoot an arrow at a target. "Here try holdig the bow like this." Link said positining her hands. "Oh, okay." Aiko said shooting the arrow and missing the target. "Um well.... you are doing better Aiko." Link insured her. "but maybe that's enough for to day, alright." They walked back home quietly. "I have to go to town for awhile you can stay home if you'd like Aiko" Link smiled. "Yeah, you don't mind?" She asked. "No it's fine but I leaving Epona here so would you please feed her while I'm gone I don't know how late I'll be back." He replied. "Sure I will."

Aiko stayed inside for awhile doing nothing when she thought maybe she should go feed Epona. Epona nayed contentedly at the sight of Aiko. "Hey Epona." She said smiling. Epona nayed in return. "Wow, it's getting kinda dark I wonder when Link will be back." Aiko mummered to herself. Aiko didn't want to go back in the house yet so she sat by Epona, eventually she drifted off to sleep.

"Aiko....Aiko?" Link called. "maybe she fell asleep." link wonered outloud. Suddenly he realized he heard Epond's earsplitting nay and wildly. He rushed not bothering to clmb down the latter but instead nearly falling with a lumbering hurdle. "Epona!!!" Link called stumbling over to the horse. He noticed that the reins had been cut. Epona still nayed wildly shaking her head. "What happened?" Link choked out oviously not getting an uderstanable reply. "Where's Aiko?" The horse stumbled draging Link and herself out ito the forest near Fairy Fountain. Knowing the mess of trouble that he was gettin into he climbed on Eponas back and was off.

The rain fell striking the ebony ground.

As the Link and Epona where determained to rescue the young Aiko. Link thought back as he rode through the darkness he made a promise to Aiko when she first lost her parents that he would be there to protect her no matter what and was going to find someway no matter what to save her at any cost. "Link!!!" He heard Zelda uting his name through the thick blackness. He hadn't even realized he was already miles away from his home and instead in the Hyrule Feilds. "Zelda?" Link said questingly. "Link I saw who took Aiko." She cryed. Riding a big jet black horse. "Can I...Well you let come with you Link?" She asked, "But...Zelda don't you think it's dangerous." He said. "Link...I want to help...really." She pleaded. Zelda was the ruler of Hyrule the last thing Link wanted was for something to happen to Zelda, but on the other hand it was utterly pointless to argue. Link turned his head glancing at to muddy ground trying to avoid Zelda's gaze. "...Alright...." Link whispered. The drenched ground shimmered under the starlite sky. As hours Passed an ominous wind begain sweeping across Hyrule as the two neared their first destination to what is only the mere begining of a long journy.

Akward silence remaned as Zelda and Link where headed in to a what seemed like but was far from normal forest, the horses feet splashed through the puddles left from the rain. The two stummbled off their hosres to walk for what seemed like hours on in. Link stopped for a moment looking at his reflection in one of the many puddles he tryed looking away but couldn't break the focus he had on his eyes, eyes like ice cold embers. "Link?......is something wrong" Zelda said walking up behind him placing her hand on his shoulder gently. "......no..i-it's nothing really" He said faking a smile, thinking of Aiko. Suddenly a ghastly howl echoed through the foggy air as a hidious wolf-like creature who was more bone than flesh snarrled as it appeared from the north-east bloking Link and Zeldas path. Another nastey snarrle and the creature lunged to attack Link Slashed it with his sword circumscribing his strength as to not run out of energy to fast the thing fell to the ground whining out in agony as it faded into dust. Link turned to look at Zelda who tryed to conceal her disbelefe. "Let's get going it's dangerouse to stay in one place for long." Link said. Wandering in who knows what direction about to give up. They made it into a small ghostly looking village the few people they saw all seemed apathetic. Epona nayed frightend by the creepy diminutive place. Zelda Stayed adjacent to Link here never once leaving his side or straying off on her own to satisfy curiousty like normal. "They all look dead..." Zelda whispered to Link as they approched a colossal and cracked no longer working fountian. "Where are we, Link?" Zelda questioned. "I don't even know but wherever we are it's not Hyrule and It must be a long forgotten village time has take'in it's toll here." Link replied. "Eh...EEEKKK!!!!" Zelda screamed when a literaly half dead bird perched up on an ancient rooftop. Link quikly covered her mouth. Zelda gently pushed his hand away, but glad Link had stoped her screaming now thinking something like that might get them both killed. "...Sorry.." Zelda whisped. "It's alright..." Link replied quietly. "It's not safe anywhere from here on out" Link murmered. They made there way onward through the miniature hell, stopping to talk with no one. "Look!" Zelda said animatedly, pointing to what looked like the way out of this horror land. "It's about time." Link grummbled.

They journyed onward heading into a hellasious black forest. It was pitch black in every direction howling wind blew crudely and some where it sounded as if an animal was eating flesh. SNAP. Zelda turned swiftly drawling a huge sword. Link stared at her bewildered as she slashed a hidiouse half bird half wolf creature.

Blood soaked, shivering cold, and tired from day without rest they rode into a desert. It had been over a month since they first began their trechrouse journy. Just ahead an massive pyrimid rose stories high and miles upon miles wide. " We need to go inside." Link said "It'll be quicker and we'll lose less time." Zelda nodded Epona and the black horse Zelda rode nayed in disagreement, but continued on as their owners wanted. They rode their horses down a slender torch lit path the only noise was the horses feet thudding on the hardend sand echoing having a more than vaguely eerie effect. Eventually the two decided to walk. "AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!" Zelda screamed louder than ever when mummys walked out bandages falling off along with decomposing flesh. Zeld fell back into Link who helped her up and made her stand behind him, he turned back to the creatures-who looked like they came out of a nightmare-drew his sword slashing away protecting Zelda with his life. He felt Like he wasn't getting anywhere, then he remembered the arrows and bombs he had with him still. "Zelda,..Take the horses and get out of here just keep going straight ahead I'll meet up with you soon...I promise..." Link choked out. "B-but Link...it's to dangerous a-and..." Zelda cryed. "Don't worry I said I promise to see you soon and I ment it." Link promised. Zeld wanted to argue but didn't want to offend Link he's been through enough. "....okay.." She whispered.

Link used some rope to tie a bomb to arrow aiming right above where the mindless creatures stood. The ceilling began to collaps. as Link headed on rushing to get out. Zelda waited for Link she sat up aginst a tree trying not to doze off trees, a small stream, and no fog, ominous noises, or any thing dead, half-dead, or anything of the sort was the Last thing she anticipated to find.

"Link!" Zelda cried running up hugging him as tears streamed down her face. "I told you i'd keep my promise..." Link said smileing weakly. They both sat down Zelda fell asleep, Link decided it was safe to go for walk. He walked down a short path that lead to a waterfall, when abruptly cascade of colors disintegrated out of nowhere the next thing he knew he was standing what appeared to be a cloud. he looked around mystified. Then noticed a sign that read Realm of Heavens. He now knew it was to late to save Aikio. Link fell to his knees trying futilely to hold back tears. "Link...thank you...for everything..." Link looked up seeing hundereds of spirits now one standing out to him the one standing right in front of him. "A-Aikio..."

"I really am gonna miss you..." She smiled softly. "I know you did all you could this is'nt your falt, but...it's my time to go." Aikio said fading away.

Link awoke sitting on his roof with Zelda in his arms, he didn't even know they got here he looked up at the millions of stars in the sky. He knew it was over Aikio really was gone he had done all he could do. ..._At least now she really can be happy..._he though remembering Aikio Link yawned sleeply hugging Zelda and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
